


One Last Piece

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [80]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BURIED YET?, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: The Waverider boys like their pizza. It’s unfortunate they didn’t leave any for Sara.





	

"Pizza's here!", Jax shouted as he and Mick entered the Steins' home.

 

The Legends are having a get-together and they chose to have it in Central City since most of them live there. Ray texted that he and Sara are on their way and they also brought food.

"Finally! I have to apologize. Clarissa is out of town and my knowledge of physics is far greater than my knowledge of cooking," Martin said.

The Fire-boys, as they call themselves, bought boxes upon boxes of pizzas of different flavors. But as the Star City residents took time to arrive, the boxes also start disappearing.

 

Leonard watched the towers of pizza get eaten one by one. "Save some for the two," he kept reminding the group. But they are some hungry heroes.

 

After two hours, Sara and Ray arrived. The latter was the only one with the smiling face.

 

"We got stuck in traffic so I started eating the food I cooked. Sara kept on saying she'll eat when we arrive," Ray explained as they give hugs to everyone.

"Uh-oh," Jax said, backed up by Mick immediately saying, "Sorry, blondie. We ate everything. You took two hours!"

Sara groaned in response. "I'd kill you both if I wasn't hungry. I guess I have no choice but to eat Ray's spaghetti."

"But Haircut's spaghetti is the bomb!", Mick said.

"Not if you eat it for three days straight! He sent a huge portion to Laurel's house and now I'm puking pasta."

 

She was about to get plates from the kitchen when Leonard pulled her to the hallway, holding a box of pizza. The last one.

"I saved you a box," he said. "You could just reheat it since it had gone cold."

"And you tell me you're not sweet," Sara replied, one hand on his arm.

"I'm not," he replied. Sara only answered with a smirk as she took the box from him.

"I missed you," Leonard said.

Sara laughed at his admission. She placed three slices on a plate and put it in the microwave. "Let me eat first, then we can do the touchy-feely stuff."

But Leonard can't wait for her to eat. He has already waited two months. He grabbed Sara by the waist and before the microwave starts beeping, their lips were on each other's lips.

 

Ray entered the kitchen to witness the reunion of the couple and ignored it. He saw the box of pizza.

"Oh, pizza! Can I have some?"

Leonard broke away from the kiss for a while and drawled, "Hands off the pizza. That's hers. Go buy your own and get out!"

And Ray did.

 


End file.
